tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/5th Era Politics in Hammerfell
This will be like Rowan's High Rock one, meant to set up Hammerfell for when the Covenant gets there for the Great Council. Most of this would be common knowledge to characters within The Daedra Wars. I will be adding to this blog. ---- The eight kingdoms of Hammerfell are split between two factions, the Crowns and Forebears. The kingdoms jump between factions and what decides a kingdom also fluctuates. This is the current political make-up in 5E 9. Crowns Sentinel: Sentinel is the most powerful kingdom in Hammerfell. Currently ruled by Tasaio al Mutairi, who holds the titles High King of Hammerfell, King of Sentinel, Great King of the Yokudans, and King of Kings. Under the ambitious rule of Tasaio, it has begun to rapidly expand in power. Tasaio seeks to see the position of the High Kingship elevated from beyond a symbolic title. Currently, Tasaio has been fighting wars with the High Rock kingdoms over control of the islands in the Iliac Bay. GIlane: Ruled by Ratib al Zi, Gilane is undisputedly the weakest kingdom in Hammerfell. Sacked numerous times over and controlling a pathetic sum of territory, it is a little more than a lapdog for the likes of Hegathe or Sentinel. Ruled by King Safwan Lalji Hegathe: Originally the capital of Hammerfell and the capital of the Crowns' faction, Hegathe used to be the grandest city in Hammerfell. It is ruled by King Dubaku al Iljad. Dubaku wants to see Hegathe restored in some capacity, eying the trade routes that cross the Alik'r Desert. They are allied closely with Sentinel. Forebear Taneth: The capital of the Forebears faction, Taneth is one of the largest and most powerful kingdoms in Hammerfell. Ruled by Nyasia al Din. Dragonstar: Bordered by Sentinel, Dragonstar is constantly under threat of attack, and desires better security. They are allied closely with Skaven. Dragonstar is considered to be a middling power. Rihad: Ruled by Galel Qinik the Fourth, Rihad is closely allied with Taneth. Their interests closely align. Rihad is the third largest kingdom, and is considered to be powerful. Skaven: Ruled by King Khari al Shahrani. They are allied closely with Dragonstar. Skaven is considered to be a weak kingdom. Factionless Stros M'Kai: While technically a Principality that is a vassal state of Sentinel (the Crown Prince of Sentinel holds the title "Prince of Stros M'kai") and governed by an official appointed by the High King, the real power in Stros M'Kai is the "Don Pirata." The current pirate queen is Donna Oleva Nere'id. She was elected by the pirate lords some twenty years earlier and has been an effective and ruthless leader. Stros M'Kai controls the most largest navy in Hammerfell, making it one of the most powerful kingdoms. Oleva personally is of neither the Crowns nor Forebears and fluctuates to either faction based on what is offered her. Currently, she leans militarily in favor of Sentinel. Elinhir: Following the murder of Elinhir's king and nobility, Elinhir is without government and is currently being run by the military. Hammerfell's royalty and nobiltiy are flocking there to decide Elinhir's future. Notes The dominant political figure in 5E 9 is Tasaio al Mutairi. Ambitious, young, and ruthless, he is seen as one of the most poweful High King in recent centuries, and intends to take complete advantage of the powers his office supposedly entitles to him, but most of the other kingdoms do not respect. Tasaio does not respect the Eight Kingdoms Treatise and many fear his growing power. The Crowns are effectively dominated by the strength of Sentinel which, backed by Stros M'Kai's navy, makes it formiable all on it's own. The Forebears are able to match Sentinel through their combined strength and the strength of their alliances. Tasaio's goal is to overturn this delicate balance of power, intending for it to shift dramatically in his favor. The Rightful in Elinhir are also emerging as an important group, as they gradually gain support within the city, although no one has taken them seriously yet. Caecilius Brumanicus Magnus, the regent of Taneth and Champion of Cyrodiil, controls the Eighth Legion and thus one of the most capable fighting forces in the province. Category:Blog posts